winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 In 2010, it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries, after 4Kids had lost their rights for Winx Club, and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Season five began airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 16, 2012 it will air in Italy and most other countries as a Global Premiere in October. Season 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon (similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix and how Season 3 was named Winx Club: Enchantix). Now, the battle cry is "Magic Winx Harmonix!" or Magic Winx Sirenix This season is also much more strongly connected to previous seasons through references and character cameos than the fourth season was. First thirteen episodes aired to America between August 26.2012 and November 25.2012. A Magix Christmas is schdule to air Sunday December 9 at 1/12c on nick. After the thirteenth episode, the season is currently on hiatus, and will return with the next thirteen episodes in January 2013. Overview The Winx are back. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the infinite ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are unbent and less flexible which makes them hard to swim underwater, hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean. Transformations Harmonix Harmonix is the transformation after Believix and before Sirenix, The Harmonix power is given by the Guardian of Sirenix to help the Winx swim faster and make their power work efficiently. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient fairy transformation and tremendous magical power that is cursed with evil magic (according to Daphne). The three Ancient Wiches had cursed the Sirenix power and as Daphne was about to use it, it turned against her instead, turning her into a disembodied spirit without a physical body. Trailer In 2011, a trailer was released showing Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she found herself and her "families" from Season 1 to Magical Adventure and showing scenes from Season 5. Transformation In this season the Winx will obtain two new transformations: Harmonix and Sirenix. Also, they will transform the similar way in the 4 one-hour specials. Their battle cries begin with Magix Winx. Episodes 105-130 #'"The Spill"' #'"The Rise of Tritannus"' #'"Return to Alfea"' #'"The Sirenix Book"' #'"The Lilo"' #'"The Power of Harmonix"' #'"The Shimmering Shells"' #'"Secret of the Ruby Reef"' #'"The Gem of Empathy"' #'"A Magix Christmas"' #'"Trix Tricks"' #'"Test of Courage"' #'"Sirenix"' #'"The Pillar of Light"' #'"Nabu's Return"' #'"The Sun Shines Again"' #'"Faries Inspiring Eye"' #'"The Selkies Devourer"' #'"The Singing Whales"' #'"Love Problems"' #'"Alternate Timeline' #'"Listen to Your Heart"' #'"Decision Of The Sea"' #'"Breath of the Ocean"' #'"The Last Discovery"' #'"True Magic"' Trivia *The Trix will return in the fifth season after being absent in the fourth season. *After being on Earth most of the previous season (the fourth season), the Winx after being absent/outside during most of the previous (fourth) season will finally return to as well as be back at inside Alfea. *The Winx will (again) have new civilian outfits. *Roxy will appear in the fifth season, but as a reccuring character, as she will be studying at Alfea in order to greatly improve and increase her animal-based magical abilities. *From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the fifth episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, which both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth episode in Italy. *Several characters that appeared from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies), will all appear in this season. *Each Winx's home realm will be seen. *This is the first season to be animated in 2D and 3D CGI. In Season 4, the creators only used 2D computer graphics from episodes 1 to 6, where the Winx still have Enchantix. But when the Winx earned Believix, the animation returned hand drawn. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub